


Carpe Diem

by Antigonesev



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigonesev/pseuds/Antigonesev
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote one night to see if I could do Rickyl justice. 
Rick watches and wonders. Daryl is just Daryl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an un beta-ed fic and a first attempt so any feedback is welcome. Thank you! I've read lots of fics like this so I just used them for inspiration.

Rick wasn't supposed to be here, but he couldn't help himself. He had wanted a shower alone, but apparently someone else had the same idea. 

 

It was the same someone else Rick had found himself thinking about for the last few weeks. Daryl. Daryl had been there for him through thick and thin. It didn't help that he felt so comfortable around the hunter, they were one mind, one body sometimes when they were clearing the prison.

 

Rick watched Daryl under the water, streaks of water dripping from his long hair and from the penis nestled between his thighs. Rick’s mouth went dry as he watched Daryl’s hand moving along his body and another resting against the wall. He was… 

 

Oh god, Rick thought as he let out a squeak. Daryl was indeed doing better than he had thought.

 

Rick’s pants tightened but he realized if he did anything it would draw attention to his presence, and he wasn't sure Daryl would welcome a partner….. or would he, his groin twitched at the thought. 

 

“Daryl.” Rick sighed softly as he let himself be seen, bulge and all. It wouldn't do to hide from the hunter; his hunter saw all.

 

“Would you want some company?” Rick asked, seizing the one and only opportunity that could present itself. Daryl stood there, stunned with his large dark eyes widened. A small nod was all Rick needed before moving to his knees, fully clothed under the hot spray of water. His pink mouth slowly welcomed the hard shaft of Daryl, its owner letting out a quiet hiss of pleasure as hands wound themselves in Rick’s wet curls. 

 

Bliss, was the sole thought the two men shared until Daryl's hips moved, Rick encouraging him with a hand on a buttock.

 

“Daryl.” Rick moaned as Daryl let loose with a nearly silent whimper. The pearls of semen fell down the drain, the evidence of their brief trust gone but for Rick’s sodden presence at Daryl’s feet, his erection straining against the wet denim.

 

“Let's dry you up.” Daryl said suggestively after a moment of silence, tugging Rick up and hauling him to another area to return the favor with fervor.


End file.
